Endless Night
by DjinnAtwood
Summary: Duncan ne cesse de passer du rêve au souvenir. Mais comment en est-il arrivé là, déjà ?


**Endless Night**

Duncan passait sans transition du rêve au souvenir. Il avait perdu la notion du temps écoulé depuis qu'il oscillait ainsi entre les deux parties de son esprit, chaque seconde lui semblait durer des heures.

Ses rêves étaient… décousus. Des images aussi bien terrifiantes – Ahriman vainqueur, éclatant de rire et raillant l'impuissance de l'Ecossais – que farfelues – Amanda déguisée en nonne et proclamant avec fermeté son intention de renoncer au vol. Certains revenaient à intervalles plus ou moins réguliers, comme celui où il vivait avec un Richie non Immortel et une Tessa enceinte de lui. Duncan aurait voulu que ce rêve-ci ne s'arrête jamais.

Les souvenirs également s'enchaînaient en désordre, la Seconde Guerre mondiale cédant la place aux guerres napoléoniennes puis aux années Vingt américaines. Les visages de tous ceux qu'il avait connus – et perdus, dans la plupart des cas – se succédaient, Darius, Fitzcairn, Debra Campbell, Connor MacLeod. Ils lui manquaient tous, et à présent n'étaient plus que des échos dans un coin de sa mémoire.

Il arrivait à Duncan de faire un rêve plus étrange que tout le reste, quelquefois. Il lui semblait subitement impossible de remuer le petit doigt, il était seul, piégé dans une noirceur totale. Des sons distordus parvenaient quelque fois à ses oreilles sans qu'il en perce la signification. La plupart du temps, il était plaqué contre une surface dure et inconfortable, à l'occasion il sentait des mains le toucher. Mais toujours, son corps était engourdi, pesant et glacé.

Ce rêve ne durait généralement pas longtemps. Duncan replongeait de lui-même dans ses souvenirs, ou bien des mains froides lui glissaient quelque chose dans la bouche, ou encore il sentait quelque chose le piquer au creux du coude. Et l'obscurité réclamait à nouveau toute son attention.

Et la valse reprenait.

Il se trouvait dans le dojo en train de répéter l'entraînement de base. Les lumières allumées compensaient la nuit opaque qui se laissait entrevoir par les fenêtres, impénétrable et mystérieuse.

La clarté des lampes vacilla, coupant l'espace d'une fraction de seconde avant de se rallumer.

« Très sympa, comme ambiance » railla une voix plus que familière.

L'Ecossais se mit aussitôt en garde, brandissant son bâton de bois en direction de la silhouette qui venait d'apparaître sans prévenir dans un coin de la pièce.

« Methos ? Pourquoi je ne t'ai pas senti arriver ? » interrogea-t-il.

L'Immortel plus âgé roula des yeux.

« C'est un rêve. Tu crois vraiment que les règles habituelles s'appliquent ici ? »

Duncan abaissa son arme.

« Oh » lâcha-t-il, presque penaud.

Methos renifla.

« Je dois dire que tu me déçois. Où est la bière, dans ton petit monde ? A moins que tu ne te sentes l'envie de renoncer à l'alcool ? »

En exposant cette perspective, l'Ancien frémit, visiblement horrifié. Apparemment, même en rêve, il resterait toujours un incorrigible buveur.

« Et qu'est-ce qui t'amène ici ? » voulut savoir l'Ecossais.

Son interlocuteur braqua le regard sur lui, et Duncan se sentit tout à coup très mal à l'aise.

« Dis-moi, MacLeod, comment es-tu arrivé ici ? »

Qu'est-ce que c'était que cette question ? S'il était là, c'était parce qu'il dormait, non ? Ce fut ce que répondit Duncan. Methos continua à le dévisager.

« Et pourquoi dors-tu ? »

_Pourquoi ?_ S'il dormait, c'était parce que… parce que… les Guetteurs…

Un éclair douloureux lui transperça le crâne.

Des mains lui maintenant le crâne dans un étau implacable… Ses poignets emprisonnés par des menottes de fer glacial… Le dard d'une seringue planté dans son nez… Un poison froid se répandant à l'intérieur de ses vaisseaux sanguins… L'obscurité…

Duncan hoqueta et se plia en deux, prêt à vomir.

« Tu te souviens, maintenant ? » interrogea la voix de Methos.

L'Ecossais émit un gémissement de détresse.

« Le Sanctuaire… ils m'ont drogué… »

« Sédaté serait le terme exact » rectifia l'Ancien. « Admire les merveilles de la science moderne ! Déjà quatorze ans que tu ronfles comme un sonneur. »

_Quatorze ans._

« Non. C'est impossible, je ne peux pas… »

« Bien sûr que si. C'est facile à faire, tu sais ! Il faut juste t'administrer un somnifère assez fort pour assommer un cheval, et t'en redonner à intervalles réguliers. Il y a bien des moments où tu te réveille à moitié, mais là, ils ont seulement besoin de te coller un petit supplément pour que zou ! Bonne nuit les petits ! »

Duncan sentit la nausée se faire de plus en plus intense.

« Depuis tout ce temps… Seigneur… »

« Oui, ça fait un choc » souffla Methos avec compassion.

L'Ecossais tenta de se redresser, mais se replia aussitôt.

« MacLeod ? Respire. »

Il ne pouvait pas. Bien sûr, ce n'était pas comme s'il allait mourir réellement – il s'agissait d'un rêve, après tout – mais la sensation d'étouffer était bien réelle. Comme lorsqu'on était enterré vivant.

Et il _avait été _enterré vivant, condamné à rester cloué sur un brancard métallique, prisonnier de son propre corps, prisonnier de son propre esprit.

Il aurait mille fois préféré être décapité. Mieux valait que son quickening passe à un autre plutôt que de rester là à stagner.

« Allez, Highlander. Inspire… Expire… C'est pas si compliqué ! »

L'Ecossais inspira bruyamment, produisant un sifflement strident qui lui parut étrangement sonore.

« Il faut que je me sauve » lâcha-t-il.

Methos grimaça comme s'il venait d'ingurgiter tout un cageot de citrons.

« Et comment comptes-tu t'y prendre ? Alors que tu es bourré de somnifères jusqu'aux yeux et ligoté à ton brancard ? A l'instant où tu remues un cil, tu reçois une dose en plus ! »

« Mais il _faut _que je me sauve ! » s'insurgea désespérément Duncan. « Je dois trouver un moyen – il y en a forcément un… »

« Absolument aucun » déclara l'Ancien implacable. « Et n'espère pas non plus que Joe viendra te secourir comme la dernière fois. En quatorze ans, il aurait eu plus que le temps d'intervenir, tu ne crois pas ? »

Pris au piège. Il était dans l'impasse, incapable de s'échapper. Pas même en mourant, puisqu'il était Immortel. Condamné à l'inconscience, à être éternellement dépendant du bon vouloir d'étrangers, vulnérable au moindre assaut contre lui.

« Pourquoi… »

C'était comme si son crâne allait exploser…

« Pourquoi tu m'as dit ça ? »

S'il n'avait pas entendu la vérité… Il serait demeuré plongé dans l'ignorance, il aurait continué à profiter de ses rêves ainsi que de ses souvenirs… Mais maintenant, comment le pouvait-il ? Alors qu'il savait qu'il était plongé dans un coma artificiel sans moyen d'en sortir ?

Methos dardait sur lui un regard impassible.

« Parce qu'il fallait que tu saches. »

Lorsqu'il était encore jeune Immortel, Duncan avait croisé un homme tout à fait singulier. Celui-ci avait été le témoin d'une de ses morts et de la résurrection qui s'était ensuivie, mais avait refusé que le Highlander lui fournisse la moindre explication.

_Il paraît qu'il n'est rien de plus atroce que de ne pas savoir. A mes yeux, connaître la vérité peut être bien pire, et de loin._

Il n'avait pas compris, à l'époque. Aujourd'hui, il comprenait.

Il eut un hoquet et se retrouva brusquement catapulté hors du rêve.

Il était plaqué sur le brancard, dans une position plus penchée qu'allongée, les menottes métalliques compressant douloureusement ses poignets et ses chevilles. Son dos engourdi l'élançait affreusement, probablement la conséquence d'être resté dans la même position pendant quatorze ans.

La pièce où il se trouvait était glaciale, il sentait la chair de poule couvrir son corps sous la combinaison dont il était revêtu. Au creux de son coude, une démangeaison et la sensation d'un liquide pénétrant dans ses veines lui indiquaient la présence d'une perfusion.

Il avait les yeux bouffis, douloureux. Des larmes s'échappaient sans discontinuer de ses paupières closes qui refusaient de s'ouvrir.

_Ceci, c'est ta réalité._

Un gémissement lui échappa.

« Il se réveille. »

Les mots flottaient en lettres blanches dans l'obscurité qui lui servait de geôle. Son cerveau drogué refusait d'y accorder le moindre sens.

Des mains froides lui saisirent le menton pour lui faire ouvrir la bouche, déposant un comprimé sur sa langue, avant de porter un verre à ses lèvres.

Duncan crut s'étrangler lorsque l'eau coula dans sa gorge. Il déglutit par réflexe, avala de travers et tenta de tousser, mais les mains gardaient impitoyablement sa bouche fermée. Il étouffa de la sorte pendant un temps qui lui sembla interminable.

Après trois nouvelles déglutitions, il sentit son corps se relâcher, devenant aussi mou que celui d'un pantin en chiffon. Les mains lâchèrent son visage.

« La dose est passée. »

De nouvelles larmes coulèrent de ses yeux et il sentit un spasme soulever sa colonne vertébrale.

_Pitié… Laissez-moi partir…_

Il voulait supplier, se mettre à genoux, mais son corps avait cessé de lui répondre depuis quatorze ans.

Une brûlure sourde commença à se diffuser dans son estomac, indiquant que le comprimé de sédatif avait entrepris son action.

La drogue effleura son cerveau, et Duncan se laissa sombrer dans les ténèbres.


End file.
